Metro
by Reasonable
Summary: AU. They told Lily that she wasn't a witch. She never went to Hogwarts, and she never met a James Potter. It was all just an illusion. But that can't be right, can it?


* * *

"Bring her in."

The doctor watched as his command was followed, and one of his patients was brought into the room. It was not one of Dr. Potter's favorite patients, no, but she was an important one.

"Are you sure she is the one?" said a voice to his left, and Potter turned toward his co-worker, Dr. Malfoy. They were partners in this experiment. "If we choose badly, you know the consequences in this, James."

Potter nodded, his brilliant hazel eyes clouded in contemplation. "I know, Lucius. But if this goes through...Well, if it works, you know the rewards offered as well as I do."

The pair took a step toward the red-haired beauty in front of them. She was snoozing quietly from a dose of drugs, and was slumped slightly in her wheelchair.

"Miss Lillian Marie Evans," Potter read aloud, seizing the clipboard from the side-pocket of the wheelchair. "Age: 17. Weight: 124. Height: 5 foot 8. Hair: Red. Eyes: Green. Born to Mr. Charles Evans and Mrs. Patricia Swan-Evans. Both deceased." He ran a finger down the stats once more. "One sibling. Petunia Evans-Dursley. Age: 24."

"Looks like this just might be a success," murmured Malfoy. "As long as the sister doesn't interfere."

Potter was still scrolling through the notes. "I don't think so, Lucius. It says the front administration already tried to contact Mrs. Dursley about the patient. Mrs. Dursley responded that she had no sister. Sibling rivalry?"

"Possibly..."

Malfoy had gotten closer to the girl, taking her chin in his hands and examining her face. "She's a pretty one isn't she? How on Earth did she end up in the ward?"

Once more, Potter took information from his notes. "Patient was raped and tortured by a Mr. Tom M. Riddle, seven months ago. She suffered from mutliple delusions and was almost into a full recovery before her funds ran out and her treatment was cut short."

His partner nodded, sleek blond hair bobbing. "Pity, isn't it?"

Potter himself took a good look at the girl himself. "Yes, she could've had a good life in front of her. Perhaps we can arrange that, if she passes the trials?"

"I don't think that will be possible," said a new voice as another person entered the room. It was Remus Lupin, the hospital's psycologist. "If she undergoes what you think she will, her brain will not be able to function properly, being forced into a new world. Her emotions, as well, will have been tampered with."

Malfoy nodded. "Of course. So, once complete, we will dispose of the body?"

"Perhaps," said Lupin. "Or maybe we could run further tests. There's no use in wasting perfectly good materials."

He cast a quick glance at the still-sleeping Lillian. "May I suggest," he continued. "That the two of you get to socialize and study with Miss Evans beforehand? Take a couple of weeks to see if she is emotionally stable to be our subject. As far as we know, all she suffered from was delusions and daydreams; we wouldn't want any more variables screwing up the study."

"Yessir," said the addressed in unison.

"Good," said Lupin, as he approached the door again. He turned around swiftly at the doorway, running a hand through his greying hair. "Let me just say, Lucius and James, if you mess up this time, Dumbledore won't be pleased."

With that, he left the two alone with the patient.

"Well, Lucius," said Potter to Malfoy, as he sat down the clipboard and walked behind the wheelchair. He grabbed the two handles. "Are you ready to get started?"

* * *

**Hey!**

**Well, I once tried some fic of this sort a long time ago, but I kept the idea in my head and decided to try to re-write it again. If it gets kind of confusing, then let me know and I'll try to explain, ok? Basically its going to be about:**

**Lily as a study in an experiment to see if one can place themselves in an alternate reality. Her doctors use machines to make her envision Hogwarts. But while she's "at school" she can't help but see some familiar faces. What's going to happen to her when she comes out of her state, and realizes that the world she knows isn't the world that she lives in?**

**There will be a Lily/James relationship, yes, but there's going to be a twist where Harry is involved. The characters in the Hogwarts world are going to have similar roles in the "muggle" world...**

**So, please let me know if you seem at least a little bit interested in this fic.Review please!**

**-Reasonable**


End file.
